Eyes of angels
by Ookami Gekkani
Summary: With the arrival of two american physics, Kira's plan is delayed when one falls head over heels for a certain detective and blackmails him to keep L alive. LxOc
1. Chapter 1

Ren: Well time to create another story

Ren: Well time to create another story!

Lacutta: Molly this time, my love?

Ren: Yeah, and Mark.

Lacutta: You had a son?!

Mark: I'm a girl.

Lacutta: Damn these confusing names!

Molly: Mom, or Renee, dose not own Deathnote.

Mark: Cause if she did, Misa would die.

Ren: Now Mark…

--

**Chapter 1**

"…Now since we're not having any luck with the Kira case, I brought some help." L's head snapped up. He was falling asleep listening to the constant droning of Watari, but the last line raised his mind. "Help? What kind of help?" He asked. "Two physics, both American and willing to help. The younger one had a family, but since their death, she's stuck to the older one like glue." L cocked his head. "She must either then be in love or very dedicated." Watari gave L a look. "Now let's not judge them quite yet."

L shrugged. "Okay, what do you think, Light?" "Um, I don't know." The teen said. "They arrive in about an hour; Mr. Yagami and Matsuda are going to pick them up." Matsuda stood up. "Okay, how old are they?" "The elder, Mark Seers is twenty-one. The younger Molly Asher is nineteen." Watari said. "They're so young!" Mr. Yagami exclaimed.

"Yes well, they're very different; Miss Seers is a time physic. While Miss Asher is a special case." "Special case?" Light asked. "Yes, they say she can find anyone she wants, but she really can't control it." "A catcher?" Misa asked. L nodded. "It seems they can be of service to us after all." Light flinched. "Do they have any aliases?" He asked. "Just the names I gave you." Light frowned.

Ryuk laughed.

"Mr. Watari?" A voice called.

"You don't have to call him Mister." Another one said.

"Well, it's a bit polite." The other voice said. The other voice groaned.

Matsuda opened the door to revel two girls. The taller had blond hair and gray eyes. The smaller had blue eyes and brown hair that was cut to frame her face. She smiled at L, and held out a package. "Hi, Mr. Ryuzaki!" She chirped and put the package on the table. "They told me how much you liked sweets, so I made you some cookies." L nodded. "You must be Miss Asher-" "Oh no, please, call me Molly." She said. She looked at the other girl and tugged on her sleeve.

The other girl sighed and said "Sup' name's Mark, that's what you all me, 'kay?"

L bit into a cookie and looked up at Molly. "Do you always bake?" He asked. Molly smiled and nodded. "I love baking, so I can make you anything you ask." L took another bite. He looked up at Molly again. "Will you marry me?"

Molly sped behind Mark and peeked out from behind her.

Mark sighed. "Molly, he's joking."

She said. "Oh…" Molly said and went back to L. "Well, I hope we can be friends at least." She said reaching out. L took her hand and gave it a gentle shake.

"I look forward to working with you-Mello and Near!" She exclaimed. Molly's eyes rolled up and she turned around. L cocked his head and Watari's mouth fell open. "We need them!" Molly yelled. She looked around wildly. "What-what is that?!" She screamed. Mark slapped the girl, causing Molly to blink and smile like nothing had happened. She put her hand on her cheek and asked "Did I spazz out again?" She waved her hand "I'm sorry I do that sometimes, please forgive me."

L, Light and Misa's eyes were huge as saucers. L's head almost fell off his neck as he put his head to the side again.

"Miss Molly, Miss Mark hit you quite hard, you don't want any ice?" He asked. Molly smiled sweetly, making the detective's heart race. "Oh Mr. Ryuzaki, you're too kind." L smiled back. "Can I have a reward?" "Sure!" Molly said. "I'll go whip up something now." She said and ran to the kitchen. L sighed "So young…"

He looked at Mark, who glared at him. "If I may ask, why did you slap her?" Mark shrugged "Because, she needs a sharp pain to break out of it." "And what exactly is 'It'?" "A crazy little clown-" "NO!" Everyone shouted. Mark sighed.

"Fine. It's sorta like a, well, the way she described it was a swirl of colors, people, words and numbers. I had to break her out of it or…she would get…scared." She said softly. "Scared?" L asked. "Yeah, the first time it happened she couldn't see anything, she was just staring and smiling, then…after thirty seconds she frowned, then tried to reach out and grab something, then she started to scream and cry, I shook her and called to her, but she couldn't get out. So I slapped her. She came out and was silent for the next two hours. It was like waiting for a computer to process information."

"We know how that is…" Misa and Light said together.

Suddenly an aroma hit their noses. "Ooh! That smells good!" Misa exclaimed. Molly came in smiling as usual. "I made some apple pie!" She said. She gave one slice to L, then to Misa, Mr. Yagami, Matsuda and the rest of the gang. She gave a big slice to Light. "Oh, no thanks." He said. Molly smiled.

"But Light, I thought you '**liked apples**', but if you don't like them, why don't you give them to your friend?" She whispered.

"Ohh, she seems to know your secret Light" Ryuk said.

Light looked at her eyes to see they were glowing a soft green color.

'Oh shit!' he thought. 'Dose she know?'

Molly nodded. "Yes, I do…"

--

Ren: You've got your father's creepiness!

Lacutta: Yeah-HEY!

Ren: I'm kidding Cutta, you know I love you.

Lacutta: (blushes and faints)

Ren: Kay, Review please!


	2. The Deal

Ren: Okay now

Ren: Okay now…

Lacutta: let's do this.

Ren: Are you sure? There's no way to back out.

Lacutta: I'm ready, go!

Both: Rock, paper, scissors!

Ren: HA! Paper covers rock!

Lacutta: Damn it…fine, I'll do the disclaimer.

Disclaimer: We do not own Death book…

Ren: Death note!

Lacutta: what-ever.

--

Light shuttered. 'Shinigami eyes?' he asked. Molly shook her head. 'Damn you! Get out of my head!'

"Molly? Light are you okay?" Matsuda asked.

Molly smiled and turned around. "I was just asking Light if he would like to help me go out and get some groceries." She smiled at Light. "Thank you so much, Light, I'll wait outside." She said. She glanced at Mark, who raised a brow, glanced at Light and went back to talking to Matsuda.

L also gave Light a look, but not an 'I know you're Kira look'. It was more of a 'don't you touch her, she's mine you son of a bitch' look.

Light nodded and followed Molly.

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

Light silently walked with Molly. Once they were out of range Light stopped. "What do you hope to accomplish here?" He asked. Molly slowly turned, and smiled. "So you do talk." She said.

She smirked. "I know you know that I know that you Kira and I know you know that I know all about Ryuk and the Death note." She said. Light's eye twitched. "What do you want?" He asked.

Molly smiled. "I want you to end it. Give Ryuk back the Death note, loose your memories, and get on with a safe, long life." She said. "Or, you can continue what you're doing, and I can _**get**_ you to beg me to take the other offer. What do you think Ryuk?" She asked.

Ryuk shook his head. "I don't associate with human fights and deals."

"Excellent, now option A or option B?" She asked. "I'll give you a night to think about it." Molly said and continued on.

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

"You want me to see Molly's real name?" Misa asked. "Yeah, just tell me okay?" Light said. "You want to kill her, don't you?" Misa asked. Light shook. "she knows Misa, she has to die!" Light noticed the frown on Misa's face.

"Misa, don't tell me you like this little brat!" He exclaimed. Misa shook her head. "Molly, Molly was so nice to me, she treated me nice and called me pretty." "So by sucking up she's won your heart and mercy?!" He yelled. "Well, she's the only one besides L that's been nice to me!" Misa said.

"So now your going to let L live too?" Light asked. "Misa, think about it, you'll go too." "But I don't have a Death Note on me, do I?"

Light shook with rage. "Misa, do this and I'll marry you." Misa wrinkled her nose and sighed. "Fine, let's go…"

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

Misa glanced at Light, who nodded back. She sighed and looked at the little brunette beside L.

Misa gasped and looked at Light. '_I can't see anything!_' she thought. She shook her head at Light. Light silently cursed, then heard Ryuk gasp. He followed the death god's stare to see Mark staring at Misa.

Light gasped. "What's Mark doing?" He whispered.

Ryuk shuttered. "She's not human, not in the least." Ryuk said. "What is she?" Light asked.

Ryuk looked at Light, and said "She's an Angel."

--

Lacutta: Wow!

Ren: Yep.

Erin: What?

Lacutta: Our daughter's an Angel, literally.

Ren: Did you just say, 'our' daughter?!

Lacutta: Well, there's no other guy going to take care of them.

Erin: Miss Ren! When the editor you fight with all the time become your loving boyfriend.

Both: We don't know.


	3. Sarah and Laliet

Ren: Okay, sorry for the wait, but now

Ren: Okay, sorry for the wait, but now…I'm engaged!

Erin: To whom?!

Lacutta: I'm changing my name, to my real, real name.

Erin: And?

Cota: My name's Cota and I am now engaged to yours truly.

Ren: (Too happy.)

Erin: No way!

Ren: Way!

Cota: My future wife doesn't own Deathnote and its characters, except Mark and Molly.

--

'_An angel?'_ Light thought.

"Yes Light an angel…" Molly said.

Light turned to see Molly with a box in her hand. She opened it. "Angel food cake?" She asked. L glomped her.

Misa sat beside the girl and also wrapped her arms around her.

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

"You see, for every death god, there is an angel. We take away life and they give it." Ryuk said. "It seems that Mark is a fallen angel and Molly is her gate."

"Gate?" Light asked.

"A fallen angel needs to help a misfortunate human to get back into heaven." He said. "Apparently, Molly wants L to live and is using Mark to help her. My best guess is that Molly's in love with L."

"In love with him?!" Light growled.

"I would think you would be use to it." Ryuk said and laughed a raspy laugh. "Misa's exactly like her. That must be why she doesn't want her to die. She's met a kindred spirit like her."

"Damn!" Light yelled.

Ryuk laughed. "A little over our heads are we?"

"Shut the hell up!"

"Light? Are you alright?" Misa called.

Light growled and closed his eyes. He would have to get rid of the angel and junior detective himself.

0 0 0 0 0 0 0

"So Molly, did you make all these sweets yourself?" L asked. "Um-hm!" She said.

"where did you learn to bake like this?" L asked.

"My mother and father owned a little bakery when I was little. I watched and I learned." Molly said. "They said if I opened my own shop, I could run them out of business."

"So why didn't you?"

"Huh?"

"I asked why you didn't." L said. He looked at Molly and cocked his head.

"I didn't want to be alone." Molly said. "I…I remember a boy, he was my friend and I loved him with all my heart. He loved sweets, because they reminded him of his mother. His mother died and I loved him so much. When the police took him away to the orphanage, we made a promise to each other. From that day forward I vowed that I would find him."

"Do you even remember his name?" L asked.

"Only his first." Molly said. "I never knew his last name, but I will always remember that beautiful name his mother would call him."

"What was it?"

"…Laliet."

"…Sarah?"

"Yes?" Molly asked.

L dropped his plate and tackled the girl. He pinned her down. "Did you give up your dreams for me?! Did you become a detective just to find me?" He shouted.

Tears ran down his face as he sat up.

"It is you!" Molly yelled.

"Why?" L asked. "You gave up your dream to find me?"

Molly sat up and embraced the raven haired man.

"My dream…is to be by your side." She said. "I want to be with you, be of service. We did make a promise before you left." She said with a smile.

She extended her pinky. L smiled and took it in his own.

"Do you remember?" She asked. L smiled wider. "Always."

"_We'll get married…and live by the sea…we'll have lots of friends there…just you and me!"_

--

Ren & Erin: AWWWWWWWW!!

Cota: no comment.

Mark: Why the hell wasn't I in this chapter?

Erin: Review!


	4. Let's play a game

Ren: Life rocks

Ren: Life rocks!

Cota: Yeah…

Erin: I can't believe _that_ is my father now! (Points at Cota)

Cota: Hey, right here…

Ren: Molly and Mark are my babies.

--

"So, what are you going to do?" Ryuk asked. "She's the cat and you Light," He said. "Are the helpless mouse." He let out a raspy laugh. "You're trapped."

"NO! I'll find a way!" He yelled. "I'll kill her!"

"I don't think so."

Mark walked onto the rooftop. She glanced at Ryuk, and gave a curt nod. Then she glared at Light. "She dies, you die, L dies, and you die. Light Yagami, don't make an enemy you can't defeat." She growled.

Light returned her glare.

"Do you expect me to do what that brat says?" He snarled. "To just give up?"

"Light Yagami, she is more of an angel than I could ever be."

"What?"

"You are a fool. Molly is giving you a chance to live."

"What?! How can she-"

"SILENCE!!"

Light was hit by an impact of sound. He fell back. Before he knew it, Marks right hand had seized his throat. She lifted him into the air.

"I can squash you like a bug…but Molly provided an alternative." She said. She dropped him.

"Take it." She said and walked inside.

As Light gasped for air, Ryuk let out a hacking laugh.

0 0 0 0 0 0

"Ow!" Misa yelped.

"Easy now…" Molly crooned.

Light came in the room to see Molly massaging Misa's shoulders. "What happened?" He asked. "Misa slipped on some water and fell." Molly said.

Light looked at L and followed the detective's gaze to Molly. His mind clicked. _'Of course!'_ He thought.

"Hey Molly, can I talk to you for a moment?" He asked.

Molly whispered something to Misa, then stood up and followed Light. Suddenly L grabbed her wrist and pulled her to him. He looked into her eyes a moment before releasing her. Molly smiled and kissed his forehead before leaving.

"Well?" Molly asked. "You gonna give up?"

"No." Light said.

"No?"

"Let's play a game. I kill, you save."

"What?"

Light smirked. "I'll give you a list of victims; you have to save them all before they die. If you save them all, I'll give up the Deathnote."

"And if you win?" Molly asked.

"You call off Mark and give me your real name." He said.

A moment of silence passed between them.

"Fine." Molly said.

She pointed at light and put a hand on her hip.

"Light Yagami, I accept your challenge!"

--

Ren: Oh, my baby!

Cota: She can do it, I know she can.

Ren: I sure hope so.


	5. Disqalification

Ren: Okay, here we go

Ren: Okay, here we go.

Cota: She'll do fine. She's got my strength and your wits, Yagami's going down!

Ren: You're right. Go get em Molly!

Ren: We don't own Deathnote.

--

"Okay, five people, we got to save five people!" Molly said pacing.

Mark watched her small guardian. "I can help locate them, but you'll have to hold them from their deaths." She said. Molly nodded. "But how will we get to them in time?" She asked.

"Don't worry. I'll help!" A voice called.

"Misa?" Molly asked, as the blond walked in.

Misa nodded. "I want my Light back, and if that means erasing his memories, then we'll do it!"

"We'll…?"

Rem appeared behind Misa. "Yes, I'll help Misa."

Mark looked at Molly and nodded. "My name is Rem; I want to help Misa help you." The death-god said. Molly smiled at Rem.

"Great! Two down, three to go."

Misa handed her a pink phone. "Let's keep in touch."

Molly nodded and hugged the model. "Thank you so much!"

0 0 0 0 0 0 0

_Ashitaka Morimi _

_3:00pm _

_Hit by a bus in central park. _

A red-headed man walked across a street. He was behind the usual crowd. Suddenly there was a honk, and he looked to his right to see a bus. He was frozen like a deer in the headlights.

"MOVE!!" A voice yelled.

He felt a shove and then his body hit the floor. The bus passed by as he looked up into his savior's eyes. A small girl looked back at him. She stood up and took out a phone.

"Misa, the first is successful!" She said.

"Second secure!" A girl's voice came.

"So far, so good. Great job you guys! Next is Moe Kasumi, she's going to be pushed off a bridge two miles to your north. You have twenty minutes. I'm going to help Kita Shino." She said.

"Roger! Misa out!"

Ashitaka looked up at the girl. The sun shone down on her, making her brown hair turn copper and her blue eyes shine. "Angel…" He sighed.

She smiled down at him. "Go home to your family Ashitaka Morimi. You could have been lost to them today."

He nodded and she disappeared into a crowd of people.

"Angel…" He sighed again as he stood up and headed home.

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

"They've saved three, Light." Ryuk mocked.

Light growled as he looked at the last two names. "How are they this fast?" He asked.

"Maybe because you soon-to-be bride is helping them."

"Misa?!" Light roared. He grabbed a pen and was about to write the model's name down before he heard Ryuk say "Ooh, Light's a cheater?"

They looked at each other, before there was beeping sound.

"_Subject four secure!" _Misa's voice chirped on the monitor.

Light grabbed his phone and dialed a number.

0 0 0 0 0 0 0

_Beep, Beep, Beep…_

Molly picked up her phone. "Hello?"

"_Good job, Molly."_

"Hello Light." She said in a sickly sweet voice.

"_I didn't know you recruited another player. In fact I've added a name." _

"What?!"

"_I'll give you a hint, someone has to be disqualified."_

_CLICK._

Molly held the phone for a moment. "Misa." She said. "She's in danger!" She said.

"Ahh! He's gonna jump!"

Molly snapped out of her thought and took off her coat. "Mark!" she yelled.

Mark seized the other end and pulled it. A man fell into it, then fell to the ground. He sat up, shaking. "Wha-what happened? What was I doing?" He asked. "Joshua McCarty, you were about to die, but you were saved. Go back to your family." Molly said.

Molly turned to Mark who nodded and joined the girl as she ran towards Misa's destination; the hotel headquarters.

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

Molly crashed into the room. "Molly?" Misa asked.

"Misa…Light…he, he, he…" Molly panted. She fell to her knees.

The raven-haired detective walked in the doorway, then saw the girl crumpled on the floor.

"Molly!" L cried. He shot to her side.

"What's going on?" He asked Misa.

Molly's eyes widened as Misa grabbed her chest. "MISA!!" She screamed.

--

Ren: Cliffy!

Cota: Darn! It was just getting good!

Ren: Review please!


	6. Case closed

Ren: The final chapter

Ren: The final chapter!

Cota: Great!

Erin: Better her than me.

Ren: Go Molly!!

Erin: We do not own Deathnote.

--

"MISA!!" Molly screamed.

Misa fell to her side. Molly crawled to her. "Misa!" She yelled again.

L went to her side and took her in his arms. Molly threw them off and took Misa's hands. "Misa!" She cried. "Misa, please don't die! Misa, no! Please!"

"…Molly…don't…let him…win…" Misa gasped. She smiled at Molly. "…You were…my greatest…friend…" She said.

"You too, Misa, You were my only real friend. Misa don't die!" Molly yelled, tears streaming down her cheek. "Misa!"

Misa looked up. "Mom, Daddy?" she called.

"Misa! No!" Molly yelled.

Molly heard a chuckle and whirled around. Light waited in the doorway. He had a gun in his hand. "So here we all are. We all die together now." He lifted the gun. "My old enemies and my new."

"I knew it!" L yelled.

Molly slowly stood up. "Molly?" L asked.

Light smiled. "So, you're first?" He asked. "Good."

_BAM! _

Light's blood went cold. The bullet had frozen in mid-air. Mark stood beside Molly. The world around them was still, frozen in time.

"Light Yagami, you are truly a fool." Mark said. The angel's eyes glowed blue and the

light around her shimmered. Light gasped.

Molly looked at him and said "I tried to be fair; I tried to let you make the right decision."

She sneered "But you are too proud, too stupid. I see now, that the world doesn't need you."

Molly started to slowly walk towards him. Light lifted his hand and gasped when he saw a bloody stub where his wrist was, his hand was gone. He felt Molly's hands on his shoulders. She pushed him to the wall and smiled.

"Let's put your life to good use. Let's give it to someone who deserves it. Mark, if you please." She snarled. Mark loomed over them.

Light felt her grab his head, then all was lost.

0 0 0 0 0 0 0

Molly leaned over Misa, a small golden mist-like ball in-between her hands. "Misa, come back to us." She said as she placed it over Misa's heart. It melted into the woman's chest.

Misa's eyes shot open and she gasped.

She sat up and looked around. "Molly!" She cried and embraced her friend. She looked around. "What happened?" she asked.

Molly smiled. "Kira is gone, and so are the Death-gods and note books."

"But I still have my memories!" Misa exclaimed.

Molly nodded. "So do I."

L hugged both girls. "You're both alright. But, where is Light?"

"Hell swallowed him whole. Mark made a deal and now she was accepted back into heaven for killing the greatest murderer." Molly said looking down.

"Thank goodness." Misa sighed. "I think you made the right decision."

Molly hugged Misa again. "It's finally over." She sighed.

L put a hand on Molly's shoulder. "Sarah…" He said and kissed the small girl.

0 0 0 0 0 0 0

Three months later…

Sarah Kana-Laliet smiled as she opened the present her best friend had gotten her for her birthday. "Aw…A Nightmare CD, Thanks Misa."

Misa smiled. Her husband, Tobi, frowned "I wanted to get you a Maximum the Hormone one." He said.

Misa slapped his arm. "All that hard core stuff's not good for the baby." She said. Sarah smiled. "Misa, what about your own?" She asked. Misa put her hand over her own round tummy. "Its okay, my little Taylor can be like his daddy." She said.

L sipped his tea. "Taylor's a nice name. We were thinking Demitri for a boy or Melissa if it's a girl." He said.

"Wouldn't it be cool if they were born on the same day at the same time?!" Misa cried L smiled. "That could happen"

Sarah nodded. She lifted her cup. "To the future!" She said. "To the world!" Misa shouted. "To us!" L said. "To what-ever the hell brought you all together!" Tobi yelled.

All three friends exchanged glances.

Molly shrugged and leaned on L's shoulder. The detective hugged his wife. He knew none of them would ever forget Light, or the Kira case.

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

Three more months later…

Sarah slept in her husband's arms. Misa's prediction had come true. Misa had given birth to a brown hair, blue eyed little girl. Sarah had also given birth to a blue eyed boy, who they named Nathaniel Demitri Laliet.

L put his hand on Sarah's stomach. Maybe it was time to retire.

His raven haired son peered at him from his crib. His blue eyes glowed.

Or maybe not…

--

Ren: That was nice.

Cota: Yeah.

Erin: I hope we get reviews for this.

Ren: Ditto.


End file.
